Un jour mon prince viendra
by skylanger-the-angel-vampire
Summary: Le grand jour était arrivé. Erza allait enfin se marier avec celui qui ne l'avait jamais trahi, qui avait toujours été à ses côtés. Mais tout le monde ne semble pas de cet avis... Petit délire sans prétention ! Bonne lecture


_Elle se regardait dans le miroir, admirative. Cancer avait fait une merveille avec ses cheveux. Il les avait remontés en un élégant chignon relâché, parsemé de petits diamants. Certaines mèches entouraient avec simplicité son visage, elle avait l'air charmante. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle était magnifique. Quoi de plus parfait pour se marier avec l'homme de sa vie ? Enfin, elle allait pouvoir être heureuse, ensemble ils allaient pouvoir vivre leur amour au grand jour. Erza ajusta sa robe qu'elle venait de revêtir, elle était blanche, signifiant la pureté. Comme la pureté de l'amour qu'elle avait pour son amant. Beaucoup de ses amis ne comprenait pas son geste, beaucoup se disaient qu'il ne la méritait pas. Mais elle, elle savait. Il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour voir le monde autrement, pour voir le monde de la plus belle des façons, celle de l'amour. Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte, la future mariée se retourna souriante. C'était Lucy qui venait voir si tout allait bien. Elle prenait très à cœur son rôle de témoin et c'était sûrement l'une de ses seuls amis qui comprenait son choix. _

**« Coucou, alors tout va bien ? »**  
><strong>« Tout va bien merci, un peu stressée pour tout t'avouer. Tu me trouves comment ? »<strong> _demanda la rouquine en tournoyant doucement sur elle-même. _  
><strong>« Parfaite. Tu es parfaite. »<strong>

_Un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et d'un sourire sincère lui dit. _  
><strong>« Merci Lucy. »<strong>

_Elles rirent ensemble. Il était bientôt l'heure et le stresse allait bientôt arriver à son paroxysme. Soudain, la porte vola en éclats. Grey ouvrit brusquement la porte, apparemment inquiet.__  
><em>  
><strong>« On a un problème ! Le fiancé a disparu ! »<strong>  
><strong>« Quoi ?! »<strong> _lancèrent ensemble les deux jeunes filles regardant Grey avec de grands yeux ronds. _  
><strong>« Mais.. .Ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'aurait jamais pu me faire ça ! »<strong> _s'écria Erza commençant à sentir la colère montait doucement en elle. _  
><strong>« Je sais ! Tout laisse à croire qu'il s'est fait kidnapper. »<strong> _expliqua le jeune sorcier de Glace. _  
><strong>« Mais par qui ?! »<strong> _demanda la blondinette inquiète que le mariage de la jeune rousse soit annulé. _  
><strong>« Je sais pas qui... Il n'a que lui qui est capable de faire ça... Il n'a pas supporté que je décide de vivre pleinement mon bonheur avec un autre. »<strong>_Ses deux amis acquiescèrent. Ils savaient qu'Erza avait raison c'était sûrement ça le pire. Titania soupira. Elle connaissait que trop bien le kidnappeur et savait qu'il était fou... Qu'il était capable de tout. Il fallait qu'elle sauve son mari si elle voulait vraiment pouvoir être heureuse. Bouquet en main, robe soulevé dans l'autre. Elle était prête à en découdre. La jeune femme prit une inspiration et lança à ses amis qu'il était temps d'aller secourir son futur mari. Ensemble, ils prirent le véhicule magique, c'était Erza qui conduisait et autant vous dire qu'ils allaient très vite... Et que sa magie était rapidement consommée. Ils arrivèrent enfin face à une grotte. Les trois mages de Fairy Tail descendirent du véhicule et s'avancèrent. Erza était déjà venue par ici dans le passé, lorsqu'elle n'était pas encore sûre de ses choix, lorsqu'elle croyait encore que c'était lui qu'il la rendrait heureuse. Elle s'était fourvoyée._

_Soudain, une voix masculine et agréable résonna dans la grotte. Il apparut alors devant eux. La reine des fées avait eu raison, c'était lui qui était à l'origine de cet accident._

**« Jellal ! Laisse mon fiancé partir maintenant. »** _lui ordonna-t-elle furieuse.__  
><em>**« Je ne peux pas Erza... Tu mérites mieux... Pourquoi veux-tu abandonner le nom que je t'ai donné... Scarlett te va si bien. »** _dit-il tout bas semblant se souvenir de cette époque à la fois heureuse et cruelle où il lui avait donné son nom de famille.__  
><em>**« Laisse moi Jellal. Laissele- ! Sinon je vais être obligée de venir reprendre ce qui me revient de droit. »** _lui demanda-t-elle une dernière fois. Ils n'étaient plus ces enfants de la tour du paradis... Il avait changé, cela qu'elle avait aimé... Et puis, il s'était juré de ne pas être heureux pour expier les péchés qu'il avait faits en étant contrôlé par Zeref. Mais elle, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit d'être heureuse ? De vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ? Non... elle avait déjà trop donné, elle s'était déjà assez bridée. Elle voulait vivre, elle voulait être heureuse. Apparemment, Jellal n'était pas d'accord. Il voulait qu'ils soient ensemble dans ce malheur, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir de la tour du paradis. Il secoua la tête. _

**« Je suis désolée Erza. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. »**

_Furieuse, la jeune femme s'arma de son armure aux ailes noires. Finalement, c'était à croire que le noir lui allait mieux que le blanc. Elle fonça vers son ancien amant, enchaînant les coups qu'il continuait à esquiver ou arrêter. Il était fort, mais la ténacité d'Erza était plus forte. Après un combat acharnait, Jellal finit par s'épuiser. C'était fini. Erza se retransforma en son armure Heart Kreuz et s'avança vers son ami, s'accroupissant. Elle lui sourit. Il était beau, malgré les blessures... Et malgré les épreuves qu'il lui avait faites endurer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier. _

**« Tu mérites d'être heureux Jellal. D'être soutenu par des amis, d'avoir une petite amie. Ne m'en veux pas si j'ai accepté d'être heureuse. »**

_Elle se releva et retrouva enfin son fiancé. Le portant comme une véritable princesse, elle déposa son fiancé dans la voiture magique et les quatre jeunes gens retournèrent enfin à l'église. Il était tant d'aller se marier !_

_La musique retentit, les premières notes résonnèrent dans l'église. Erza s'élança sur la piste. Vêtue de cette longue robe blanche, de ce voile qui recouvrait doucement sa coiffe. Elle arriva enfin à l'autel. Le plus gros était fait. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir commencer la cérémonie. Cette dernière se déroula plutôt normalement. Bien sûre au moment où le prêtre demanda si quelqu'un avait une quelconque objection à ce mariage, Erza put compter sur Grey et Lucy qui bâillonnèrent Natsu pour qu'il évite de dire l'une de ces bêtises habituelles. Elle lança d'ailleurs un regard noir à l'ensemble de l'assemblée pour être sûre que personne ne s'y oppose. Sait-on jamais... Au pire elle avait toujours son épée qui était prête à être utilisée à bon escient. Enfin était venu le moment de l'échange de vœux._

_Ça y est. Elle y était. Elle était heureuse. Enfin, elle pourrait vivre avec celui qui la méritait. Celui qu'elle aimerait par-dessus tout. Celui qui ne l'avait jamais déçue, jamais fait du mal quelles que soit les difficultés, les circonstances._

**« Erza Scarlett. Voulez-vous épouser Monsieur ici présent le Fraisier. »**  
><strong>« Oui je le veux. »<strong>  
><strong>« Monsieur le Fraisier, Voulez-vous épouser Mademoiselle Erza Scarlett. »<strong>  
>L<em>e dit monsieur fraisier acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils avaient réussi. Enfin ils étaient mariés. La phrase célèbre retentit dans l'église. <em>

**« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »**  
><em><br>__Les deux amants se sourirent (enfin autant que pouvait sourire un fraisier.) et Erza se jeta à son cou pour le dévorer des lèvres... Seulement. Elle ne s'arrêta pas là ! Ce fut tout le fraisier qu'elle dévora__avec avidité. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! C'était tellement bon ! Cette crème légère et légèrement vanillée ! Ces fraises croquantes et sucrées ! Un vrai régale._

Ce fut sous les regards effrayaient de son public que la jeune femme comprit ce qu'elle venait faire. Elle avait dévoré son nouveau mari tant son amour pour lui était incommensurable. Elle regarda alors ses mains, pleines de gâteau succulent qu'elle venait de manger. Doucement, cette crème se transforma en sang...

**« Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! » **_**c**ria-t-elle en regardant avec horreur ses mains. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit au bonheur ? Était-elle vouée à faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aimait ? Tant de questions, si peu de réponses. Elle devait folle. Folle de rage contre elle-même. Folle de rage contre le monde._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. La sueur commença à couler doucement dans son dos. C'était un cauchemar. Un vilain cauchemar. La jeune femme tenta de retrouver une respiration un peu prés normale. Elle avait encore mal au ventre... Non vraiment. Elle n'aurait pas dû manger autant de fraisier pour son anniversaire ! À force elle en avait carrément fait un cauchemar ! C'est en se levant pour aller prendre un petit médicament, que la jeune femme se repassa le fil de son rêve...  
>NB. Les gâteaux comme mari, c'est éphémère tout de même...<p> 


End file.
